


Redz desires

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kon-El loves redheads, KonJay - Freeform, KonRoy, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, royjay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Someone should have warned Kon about Jason
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Redz desires

Okay but Tim should have told him. Someone should have told Kon something instead of letting him find out for himself. it would have been nice for someone to say ‘hey Kon things are not what they seem our Bat history? Thing are a little yeah. There’s a reason we’re so damn snarky and there’s a reason there is tension between Robins.’ Someone should have pulled him over and said something.

When Jason had popped up well- not much had happened on Kon’s end he had been working between Lex and Clark. That was a full time job on it’s own. No wonder his relationships failed. He had been busy trying to save the world and stopping his parents from beating each other on national television.

Tim had told him over and over to stay out of Gotham business no matter what and Kon usually listened. What went on in Tim’s and Bart’s cities usually stayed that way. At least unless something disrupted their heartbeat. Then everything was off.

Which was how he had ended up on the wrong side of Jason’s gun when he had come back. Not that Kon had given a fuck really. It was Tim he cared about. So he didn’t care what he had interrupted. Tim was the one hurt and it had pissed him off how lippy Jason got and how he kept attacking all of them with words.

It wasn’t as if Jason was fully a stranger. Kon knew about him but he hadn’t known him. The guy that mouthed off at Dick and then tried to hurt him? The guy that taunted Tim? Kon didn’t want to know that so he had gotten in Jason’s face that time.

Black hair, blue eyes like the rest of them but just ten minutes and Kon had known how different Jason really was. There was a difference in him. Not just his build. It was his intensity.

He had thought Dick and Tim were like Batman but just a few minutes and he got how much like Batman Jason really was. Then he had taken care of Tim and fled back to Metropolis because Gotham wasn’t his and he didn’t want to get Batman upset.

Things had calmed down the few months afterwards when Kon hadn’t been paying attention. All he knew was that Clark and Lex were willing to play nice finally and it had only taken Lana trying to kill him-

He was pissed at Lex and Clark because Lex had been sleeping with her(again) and Clark had been moping around like Lois wasn’t a thing.

Anyway it had only taken Lana trying to kill him to bring his parents around to the fact that yes their past sucked but Kon was more important than whatever lies and pain they had caused each other. That had honestly been nice.

So while Kon had been dealing with that things had cooled down on the Gotham side of things. Kon had known Dick had moved back and that there were some old Titans who were allies but not league or Titans but he hadn’t realized what had been going on until the big bad had come and he had eyeballed Roy and Artemis together.

It had been enough or a shock until Jason had showed up with Tim. Batman too but those two had come in together and had worked together until they had managed to win.

Kon had flopped on his back in the ruined field with Bart on his chest and breathed clean air while everyone finally sat down. “Man what’s this life.” He had muttered at the Bats had laughed at him. Not Batman that would have been scary but the rest of them had laughed. Bart too.

But then Jason had just been around. Roy too but Roy had been noticeably a Titan. Just he was around more at Mount Justice. Lending a hand or an ear and sometimes Jason was there too.

So Kon had a right to be upset that no one had told him that Jason wasn’t a natural black haired- someone should have told him that Jason was a redhead too that was all he was saying.

Kon liked red heads. Like it wasn’t his main preference (Hello Cassie. Multiple times) But he liked it. Tim knew it too. Well he and Bart had been caught that one time by Tim and the third time by Dick but Bart was just different.

Kon usually kept his eyes to himself when Roy was around. After everything the guy had been through it just seemed rude as hell to- yeah.

Especially when Kon was walking around not denying his Luthor parts. It just felt rude.

Roy had a nice ass though. Great arms and that trail of red that disappeared-

Kon fought hard to keep his eyes to himself. Jason on the other hand. It had taken two years before Kon realized that Jason had dyed his hair. That he was constantly doing it. He had found out that Jason was a red head simply because the carpet didn’t match the drapes.

That was it. He had gotten a good look at shirtless Jason when his briefs had been dipping sort of low and he had looked and then frowned. He had seen the dusting of red put two and two together and silently freaked. Then Roy had showed up and Kon had booked it but not before getting a good eyeful.

That just made the whole thing hotter to him. Roy and Jason were red heads. Roy and Jason were a team. Just more than a team at the same time because Kon had seen some things. Heard some things and he had walked in on Roy straddled Jason as they kissed on time.

He had walked right back out to give them privacy but Jason had laughed at him. That was back when Kon had thought they were… not two red heads.

Kon took a deep breath before he reminded himself, he was single and had a functioning right hand. Jason being a red head changed nothing. Black hair was nice too. Tim had black hair he was cute-

And off limits.

Bart- if he and Bart tried anything again there would be noise and there would be problems so no to that. Kon hung his head and swore because- They were hot. Both of them were hot and red hair… fuck. “Is it rude if I jerk off to that?” He muttered.

“Yes.” Came from around the corner and Kon shrieked. “Relax.” Dick slipped around the wall with a laugh. “So what did you see?”

“Jason’s a- he and Roy-“ Kon cut himself off. “Jason dyed his hair!”

“Yeah. Since he was Robin. I keep telling him let it grow out. He’s better red right?” Dick grinned. “Wait. Oh I forgot… you like redheads right? I knew from Impulse but Roy told me he caught you at the tower too. You have it bad for red hair don’t you?”

From what Kon could remember. “Don’t you like redheads too?”

“Yeah.” Dick laughed before he threw an arm around Kon. “Nice view right? Roy’s… especially his arms.” Kon flushed and Dick laughed. “You have it bad.” He tsked. “So what were they doing?”


End file.
